


The Chance

by UniquaEclipsed13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Plot What Plot, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniquaEclipsed13/pseuds/UniquaEclipsed13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his time at Yukigaoka Hinata wasn't sure he would get to play in any volleyball games, but when the chance (or choice rather) comes for him to join the girl's team will he accept or will he lose his one chance at getting to play before entering high school? What will come of his choice and what will happen when Yui of Karasuno's girl's team sees him playing and decides to introduce him to the boy's team?</p>
<p>((Basically small AU were Hinata did join the girls team in middle school))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yep I'm doing a story for Haikyuu!! :D I love this anime so much and have been dying to write a story but wasn't sure what to write about so I ended up coming up with this. This isn't really completely thought out I'm mostly going to be writing it as I go so if you have a suggestions or idea be sure to send them my way I'm happy to accept any help! :)

Hinata Shoyo had never really been sure if he wanted to play sports. Sure he was energetic and had been told he had a good level of stamina but none of the ones he had seen had really interested him that much.

That is until he watched the “Small Giant” of Karasuno playing in the Volleyball Championship match.

After that something felt different. Never before had he wanted to play a sport so badly in his life. So he joined the boy’s volleyball team at his school, but soon found out that he was the only member. It disheartened him slightly, after all how could you play with only one member? But he pushed through, he would practice and maybe he could ask others join once he showed enough dedication. Sadly no one showed interest in joining but he held on. He wondered if he’ll ever get to play….until one day during the beginning of his second year.

\--Jump--

Hinata grunted as the ball slammed against his palm, it stung and he pouted slightly as the volleyball veered away from where he had meant to send it. Instead it pitifully bounced against the outside hallway’s floor before rolling away.

“Ughhhhhhh’ He moans tiredly, plopping onto the floor and leaning back a bit on his hands to look past the roof to see the sun shining with a few clouds floating past it. ‘Why is this so hard! The Little Giant made it look so easy….maybe I’m doing it wrong? Maybe it’s a “kaboow” and not “babam”? But I also don’t have a setter so I can’t really get it high enough to make a “kabow.”

“Gather up girls!’ A female voice shouts from the gym next to him. Sitting up he crawls over to the door and looked through the small creak in it. Inside about eight girls and a lady who he guessed to be their coach were in a circle next to the volleyball court. ‘Ok you girls did good today so we’ll end a bit earlier then usual and I’ll treat you guys to some pork buns. For now do your end exercises and clean up I’ll meet you out front after I turn in the role sheet, got it?”

“Hai!” The group echoes excitedly before they rushed around to finish their day.

Hinata watched as they chatted to one another, helping each other with their stretches and picking up any slack another might have when cleaning. He felt something in his chest, a weird empty like feeling that almost felt like loneliness but wasn’t quite the same. After all he was far from being a loner, he had a good number of friends so he wasn’t lonely….but something about the way the girls were interacting with each other, helping each other and handling any mistakes they made it feel like he was missing something special.

Standing up he shook the tingling numbness from his legs and walked away. Glancing over his shoulder back at the door he couldn’t help but wonder what having his own team would be like.

\--Skip--

Later that night, after a lot of begging and promises of making sure everything is put back, Hinata was given permission to use the gym for an hour. He grinned and thanked the teacher several times before rushing out of the room. He had only a little bit of time and he wasn’t going to waste it! He made quick work of setting up the poles (it was a struggle since they were super heavy but he did it) and net and moved to the supply room to get the ball cart.

He used a good 35 minutes working on his spikes. Doing them alone wasn’t the easiest and most of the time he didn’t swing quick enough but he was focusing mainly on how high and quickly he could jump, after all spiking would be pointless if he couldn’t even reach above the net. Something he noticed was he was a little faster when he didn’t watch where he threw, it made it slightly harder to hit because he wasn’t completely sure if he was running in the right direction or not but once he was in the air and it appeared in his vision a shiver of excitement and adrenaline would propel his arm forward to meet it.

Deciding that was enough after he felt his shirt was starting to get soaked with seat he rested for a moment before cleaning up the balls and placing them back in the cart. Leaving one out he went toward the wall, leaving a few feet between him self and it, and started throwing the ball at the wall as hard as he could and try to receive it after it bounced off. He missed a lot and most of the time he would throw too hard and just has the ball shot right back at his face but it was the best he could do and he would have to work with it.

“You know the wall isn’t a very good partner for receives.” A voice says from behind him, making the small boy yelp and jump high in the air.

“Whoa you sure can jump high!” The voice continues, awe and a bit of amusement carried in its light tone.

Hinata turns around to find a girl standing a little ways away close to the open gym door. She was surprisingly shorter then him by a few centimeters with cream colored skin. Her hair was a dark olive green and tied back in a loose bun her bangs framing the right side of her face and slightly covering her oval shaped brown eyes. She seemed to be wearing a silvery gray sweat suit with black volleyball shoes.

She smiled at him, walking completely into the room and stopped before him and gave a small bow. “Hi! I’m Kawamura Mai of class 1-A. Who are you?”

“O-Oh sorry I’m Hinata Shoyo of class 2-B.’ Hinata stutters bowing back. ‘Was there any reason you are here Kawamura-san?”

“You don’t need to be that formal Hinata-senpai just call me Mai-chan.’ The girl giggles. ‘I do actually. I’m part of the girl’s volleyball team and I accidentally left something behind and came back to get it. I was going to go to the office to ask for the key but I saw the lights on and came to look. Why are you here?”

“Oh I’m on the boy’s volleyball team and I asked if I could have the gym for a bit to practice.” Hinata replies scratching the back of his neck.

“Wow we have a boy’s team!’ Kawa- or should he say Mai- exclaims smiling excitedly. ‘I never knew we had a boy’s team, why haven’t I seen any of you practicing in here before?”

“Well…’ Hinata blushes in embarrassment and looks away, a bit of disappointment entering his voice. ‘I do sometimes practice in here sometimes but…I’m the only member.”

Mai looks shocked. “Waaahhh! You’re the only member?! But how do you plan to play any games or anything?”

Hinata winces slightly before he frowns (more like pouts) at her and folds his arms across his chest. “So what?! I’ll find members and we’ll play in games and win. Or I'll just play by my self if I have to and I’ll be the next Small Giant!!”

The girl looked shocked at his declamation for a moment before cocking her head to the side. “Who’s the Small Giant?”

The boy practically sparkles as his frown (read: pout) turns into a bright grin and his eyes widen with excitement. “He’s the greatest ace ever! He played for Karasuno High School and led his team all the way to the Championships! And what’s even more awesome is he’s only a few centimeters taller then I am!”

“Wow he does sound interesting.’ Mai agrees nodding with interest. Then she looks Hinata over before smiling slightly and turns her back to him. She picks up the ball he had been using and rolls it around in her hands smoothly, her back still to him. ‘However I don’t think you’ll get to be like him practicing like this. Excuse my bluntness Hinata-senpai but you seem to have no idea of even the basics yet. After all you can’t play a six player game with only one.”

Hinata was shocked into silence. He wasn’t really sure he knew what to say to that.

She turns back to him and gives a small bow and rolls the ball over to his feet. Turning on her heel she walks towards the door. “I think you have talent Hinata-senpai, that jump really was high and could be a really useful tool but it will be wasted if you don’t find a way to train it properly. So I have an offer for you, come join us girl’s practice tomorrow, if you like it maybe you can start practicing with us until you graduate. If you don’t want to and want to just train on your own I can’t force you to come, but I think you might find us far better partners then a wall.”

The greenette had reached the door and was reaching into the window sill of the window next to it. She pulled out what looked like a red phone before slipping it in her pocket and turned back to him with that small smile still on her lips. “Well good night Hinata-senpai, make sure to clean and lock up ok? Hope to see you tomorrow at practice, I’m sure you know when it is!”

With that she disappeared out the door, it slid closed behind her with a dull thud and left the orange haired boy to himself to think over her words…

He looked at the clock on the wall and gasped. “Oh no I need to hurry and clean up so I can turn the key back into Sensei!”

…Or the thinking can wait until he got home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to those who are interested in this story. I will be trying to update every Saturday (or if I can't for some reason then the day before it) so keep an eye out for that. :3

After getting home and having dinner with him mom and sister Hinata lay on his bed thinking. Should he try to join the girls for practice? He didn’t know any of them, or really any of the girls in school, personally. So why had Mai-san -if he remembered her name correctly- care about him?

Shaking his head he turned on his side and grabbed the volleyball on the floor and held it to his chest. He would see how tomorrow went then see about it.

With that worry put to the side he curled around the ball and dreams of being on the court and jumping to hit spikes filled his dreams.

\--Skip--

The next day came and Hinata couldn’t wait to practice some more. Rushing to school he grinned as he caught up with his friends.

“Hey Izumi, Koji! Good morning!” Hinata shouts as he locks he arms around two other boys who were roughly the same height as him.

The one on his left with dark brown spiky hair and same colored eyes was Koji Sekimukai, an avid soccer player who might look tough but was actually pretty soft on the inside. On his right with light auburn haired boy and gentle brown eyes was Yukitaka Izumi, a passionate basketball player who was as good a player as he was kind. He had meet them elementary school and they had been friends ever since.

Koji groaned at suddenly weight (not that it was that much but still) and sent him a small unheated glare while Izumi just gave a small chuckle. “Morning to you too Hinata but can you not pounce on us like that?!”

“Hehe sorry sorry.’ Hinata laughs, letting go to simply be walking between the two. ‘So how are your clubs doing? I heard you have a practice game coming up Izumi!”

The red head nods, turning to face his friends. “Yep! And it’s against a school from across the mountain so we’ve never played them before. Coach wanted to see how we would do against some new faces. I’m kind of excited because I’ve been practicing my 3-pointers and hope I’ll get to try them out.”

The other two give sounds of awe as they wish their friend luck. Hinata turns to Koji. “What about you? Anything happening for the soccer team?”

“Not right now.’ The other shrugs, slumping slightly as he lets out a sigh. ‘However our coach is putting us through some more intense training. We have some matches coming up in a month or so, so he’s on a war path making sure everyone is in top shape. It’s practically torture!”

The three shares a wince. Even Hinata, who has never really had an interest in soccer, knew that their coach was not a man to be reckoned with when he wanted stuff done.

“What about you Hinata?’ Izumi asks, sharing a small look with Koji before he turns back to other red head. ‘How is your club?”

Hinata freezes for a moment before shrugging and giving them a wide smile. “It’s still just me….but it’s ok I’ll find members! I’ll find some and when we have enough we’ll enter tournaments and win, you’ll see.”

His two friends exchange worried looks behind his back but decide to not say anything. The three continue their walk in comfortable silence, only small clipped bit of conversation left them before they reached the school grounds and had to go their separate ways.

\--Jump—

The day went by faster then Hinata expected and soon enough he was standing in front of the gym. He was feeling a bit down after being rejected several more times and he kept remembering his talk that morning with his friends. He was the only member of the boy’s volleyball club and he may not be the brightest but even he knew that at some point they were going to tell him he has to change clubs because having just one person was pointless and a waste of money. That’s why he was trying so hard to get others to join but he hasn’t made any progress. Now he had to decide if he wanted to practice with the girls or not.

Sighing he looked at the door before him. It wouldn’t really hurt, and he really needed the help. Finally he put on a brave face and opened the door.

“Hey Hinata-senpai!!” A voice calls out and he finds his view blocked by a pair of brown eyes.

“Ahhh! U-Uh I mean hi Mai-san.” Hinata falters, stepping back to get a bit of space between him self and the smiling girl.

“So you did come to join us?! Oh I knew you would! Call it a lady’s intuition but anyway you have to come meet the coach and the other girls!” The greenette rambles as she takes a hold of his arm and tugs him in and towards a group of girls with a slightly over weight woman in front of them.

“Coach! Coach Etsuko-chan!’ Mai says and the woman turns towards them. She had a rounded face with oval shaped brown eyes. She had short cut curly black hair and was wearing a coach’s sweat suit. ‘Coach this is Hinata-senpai, the boy I was telling you about! Coach Etsuko-chan meet Hinata-senpai, Hinata-senpai meet Coach Etsuko-chan!”

Coach Etsuko looked Hinata up and down with a scrutinizing look before she gave him a small smile. “Hello Hinata-san, I’m Kajiwara Etsuko coach and caretaker of the girl’s volleyball team.”

Hinata gives a small bow and comes back up with a nervous smile as he scratches his neck. “Hello I’m Hinata Shoyo. 2nd year and member of the boy’s volleyball team. Uh is it ok- I mean Mai said it would be alright if- of course of you don’t mind- what I mean to say is-!”

“I invited him to join us for practice and he wants to know if that’s ok.” Mai cuts in, keeping Hinata from embarrassing him self more with his stuttering.

“Sure as long as you listen to me, respect my girls and don’t break any of our equipment I don’t see why not.” Etsuko replies folding her arms.

Hinata and Mai bow together. “Thanks you so much!”

\--TBC--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this was short I didn't have much time to work on it. I hope you enjoyed and be sure to review ok? ;D Later!
> 
> Uniqua


	3. Heyyyyyy......guys....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plz read...

**Sooooooo....I've been gone for a while huh? ( ಡ﹏ಡ) Yeaaaaa sooo I have been busy with stuff (school, family, other stories on other accounts) but I happened to look back at this one**

**....and so I'm debating trying to start it back up! (｡•́ ∀ •̀｡)**

**So if anyone is still reading this story, pm or comment to me of you want it continued or not. I'm thinking of going from where I left it but I might go through and do a grammar check through the last ones and fix them up a bit, you know? I really did like this idea so I wouldn't mind starting it up again. I just can't promise consistent updates (but I will try. ;A;).**

**Well hope to hear what you guys think! Later!**

**Uniqua**

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go I hope you enjoyed and make sure to leave a lovely review to tell me what you thought, m'k? ;3 Later!
> 
> Uniqua


End file.
